


The Judgment Of The Dragon

by Momotaro245



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Zuko joins the gang early, azula gets a redemption, dragon!zuko, shat if Zuko died and became a dragon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momotaro245/pseuds/Momotaro245
Summary: When the Crown Prince died, a Black Dragon was seen the same day.Inspired my MuffinLances Scaled over!!!





	The Judgment Of The Dragon

Two years had passed since the Crown Prince had died by his fathers hand. Two years since the black dragon has appeared.

Everyone knew the dragon was the Prince's spirit reborn, but no one knew why. Many said because Agni felt sorrow for the young princes fate. That he revived him as a warning at The Fire Lord, that his action was a mistake to be corrected. Some said it was because he pitied him instead. Revived the Prince so he could see his son again. Others laughed at that. Why would he want to see the child he murdered again? Black dragons bring judgment. Agni was angry. Those whisperers disappeared quickly, and quietly. It was an accident. A dreadful, terrible accident.

What everyone knew was two years ago, The Crown Prince disrespected a General in the Fire Lords court, and was challenged to an Agni Kai. The child accepted, believing he would fight the General. Instead he faced his father. When The Fire Lord duelled him, the Prince was to weak. He couldn't divert The Fire.

They say the Palace smelt of burning flesh for months after.

And then the Dragon appeared.  
At first it was glimpses of the beast near the Sun Warrior ruins. Then it was on the Ember Isles. Then Crescent Island. It was all quiet mutterings, until the Dragon was seen in Caldera, a black arrow across the sky.

It couldn't be denied. A dragon was alive, and had appeared the day the Prince had died. Coincidence did not explain it.

From then it became an unofficial decree that no one should kill it. Some still tried, but the serpent was more intelligent than a simple beast, and easily avoided confrontation.  
Over the course of a year, it became some sort of living omen, to see it meant something important was going to happen, why else would a spirit dragon visit you?

In short, no one knew why the dragon-boy was here, but most agreed it meant the Spirits were restless, and big things were coming.


End file.
